Lazy's Slumber Party (My version)
by babysmurfrock
Summary: this is the smurfs episode Lazy's slumber party but its my version and they do something different than in the episode this is also branch 2 off of Baby smurf smurfling years but before you read this you have to read at least the first chapter of Baby Smurf:Smurfling Years or you wont know who Magic smurf is. And baby smurf in the status bar means Magic smurf i hope you enjoy it


**Hello everyone I am back with another fanfic (Branch 2 of Baby smurf: Smurfling Years) and this one is based off the episode "Lazy's slumber party" just a little bit different and a song from the peanuts episode "Happy New Year Charlie Brown" but with a little bit of a smurf twist to it so let's get on with the story but first the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: The smurfs belong to peyo and the episode that this is based off of belongs to Hannah-Barbera productions and the song belongs to the people who made Charlie brown**

* * *

One night some of the smurfs decided to throw a slumber party for Lazy. The smurflings were playing music while the others danced around the room while Lazy just dozed off in the corner. "Wake up Lazy sleeping is the last thing you do at a slumber party," Jokey said shaking Lazy. "Huh what oh ok sure whatever you say Jokey," Lazy said to Jokey half awake. "I've got any idea let's play musical chairs," Jokey said to the other smurfs. "I have never lost a game of musical chairs," Jokey said. The smurflings started playing music as Jokey, Magic, Lazy(who was still half sleep), Handy, Hefty, Tuffy, and Grouchy put 6 chairs back to back and started running around them and as the ran around the chairs they sang a song.

***Smurfs start singing***

Hey it's time for musicals chairs come on let's go, Set up the chairs now all in a row. You run around the chairs till the music stops and you have to find a seat now don't get caught because when the music stops….

***Smurflings stop playing music and all the smurfs sit down except for Tuffy***

You can't be standing there if you want to be a winner at musical chairs

***Tuffy blushes realizing he was the first one out and walks away***

Now we take away a chair while you're running around don't let the smurf in front of you get you down just listen to the rhythm and don't miss the beat because you don't want to be the only one without a seat cause when the music stops…

***Smurflings stop and all the smurfs sit except Grouchy***

You can't be standing there if you want to be a winner at musical chairs

**"I hate musical chairs,"*Grouchy walks away***

Now every time the music stops you're going to end up one chair short

***Smurflings stop all the smurfs sit except Hefty***

And you're the one moving when the music's gone sorry you got to move on

***Hefty notices he is the only one without a chair and blushes then walks away*….**

***Not a singing part*** After about 3 more times there is only one chair left and Jokey and Magic are the last 2

*** Back to the singing and Magic and Jokey are dancing around the chair as they sing along *** Now it's the moment of truth it's getting down the wire you're burning up inside with musical fire, you're hopping around each corner of the precious seat waiting for the moment to get off your feet cause when the music stops….

***Smurfling stop playing and magic sits while Jokey is still dancing ***

*** Jokey realizes the music has stopped and ends up sitting on Magic *** You can't be standing there ***Jokey realizes Magic is sitting there and blushes ,gets off of Magic and walks away*** if you want to be a winner you've got to be a winner if you want to be a winner at musical chairs.

***song ends***

"Yay I won, hey Jokey I thought you have never lost a game of musical chairs** *Giggles***?" Magic asked Jokey with a giggle. "That's not funny***blushes***," Jokey said to Magic and the other smurfs who were all now laughing as he blushed. "Who wants to play again?" Magic asked the other smurfs who have now stopped laughing. "I do, "All the smurfs that played the first time except Lazy. "I don't I'm too tired," Lazy said real lazy like. "I'll take his place," Nat said to the other smurfs as he joined them as they put on the chairs back in place. "Ok Lazy can go sit down," Handy said too Lazy as Nat took his place. "Thank smurfness," Lazy said as he went and sat down in the corner of the room.

"I'm going to beat you this time Magic," Jokey said to Magic. "Whatever you say Jokey," Magic said back to the prankster smurf… After all the smurfs all played again and once again Jokey and Magic were the last 2 playing.** *Music to the song plays and the smurfs sing along again*** Now it's the moment of truth it's getting down the wire you're burning up inside with musical fire, you're hopping around each corner of the precious seat waiting for the moment to get off your feet cause when the music stops

***Smurflings stop playing and Magic and Jokey both try to sit but Magic gets there first***

You can't be standing there *** Jokey gets off and walks away blushing again***if you want to be a winner you've got to be a winner if you want to be a winner at musical chairs.

***song ends***

"Beat ya again Jokey that is the 2nd time you lost to a smurfling," Magic said to Jokey with a smirk. Jokey blushed at the thought of losing to a smurfling and because all the smurfs were laughing. "That's not funny you guys who's idea was it to play musical chairs anyway," Jokey said blushing a deep shade of purple. "It was your idea Jokey," Magic said to Jokey still laughing a little with a smirk still on his face. "Oh yeah," Jokey chuckled out blushing more. "Can we go to bed now I am exhausted?" Lazy asked still sitting in the corner looking exhausted. "Fine Lazy we can go to sleep now," Tuffy said to Lazy. All the smurfs started putting everything up and after they put all the chairs and other things away they went to sleep and from now on at every sleepover the smurfs had they played musical chairs and dang the same song every time.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it I got this Idea after watching "Happy New Year Charlie Brown" on Netflix on my Wii and wondered what the smurfs would be like doing this but in a small group so I took the smurf episode "Lazy's Slumber Party" changed it a bit and this is what came up in my mind. Plzz R&R and be nice.**


End file.
